


Darkness

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, slight hints of will/yumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor William, he was crying out for help, and no one can hear him, and all he can hear is his new master, and how he slightly loved the darkness. Just slightly. Spoilers to Episode 66: William Returns. Read at your own risk. please r&r! hints of WillYumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Darkness**

Dislaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Cartoon Network does. This is based on Episode 66: William Returns. So spoilers, you have been warned!

* * *

Poor William, he was so confused, one minute he was helping Aelita, and the next minute, he could hear a new voice. A voice of darkness, something so cruel and terrifying. His new master, Xana. He heard about him. How terrible he is, however, he promised to make him stronger. And he did. Even though, he couldn't be strong enough to tell Yumi how he feels about her, when he saw her again. He was being controlled by his master. And no matter how much he wanted someone to help him; no one can hear him, except for his master. And his master was right. The darkness can help him be stronger. And maybe, someday Yumi can see that too. But not today, he needs to come up with a new plan, one even better, and not be triumph over again by foolish mortals. For his master, knew better. And in every way he was right about everything. About how to become stronger. Even though he can struggle just for a bit, to be in control again, the darkness just swept him in. Yumi, couldn't save him now. But he will save her. Save her from the misguidance she is in, and learn the truth. How the darkness is not a terrible thing, but a great thing.

 

_And William was off to plot a plan, that his new master was sure would work._


End file.
